1. Field of the Disclosure
This specification relates to a mobile terminal having a display unit which is deformable by an external force.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to their mobility. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Many efforts include not only changes and improvement of structural components implementing a mobile terminal but also software improvement to support and improve functions of the terminal.
Recently, for the sake of user convenience, mobile terminals which output screen information on a display unit 151 which is in a curved (or bent) or folded state have been developed. However, there may be a disadvantage in that the user has to randomly change the type and number of divided (segmented, split) screen information which is output on the display unit in the folded state.